Pictures Of You
by 12naley23
Summary: One Shot: Haley breaks out an old photo album, and tells her daughter about her first love


**I know I should be updating my chapter fics, but I had a sudden idea for this quick one-shot, and I needed to snap out of my writer's block, so this helped. Anyway, it's total fluff, but it was fun to write. Hope you like it :) **

Haley lay sprawled out across the brown leather couch centered in the middle of the living room, as she aimlessly flipped through an old photo album dating back from her High School years. A small smile danced across her features as a loud roll of thunder shook in the near distance. She could hear the light pitter patter of the small drops of rain rhythmically fall effortlessly onto the roof above her. The warm liquid from her hot chocolate tingled down her throat and smiled reminiscently as she came across a picture of her and her high school love- the one and only, king of Tree Hill- Nathan Scott. She ran her thumb over their 'baby faces' as her smile grew wider. She would never forget the day when that picture was taken; She and Nathan had been together for about two months, and it was the night after he told her he loved her. Haley and Nathan, along with their other friends Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake, spent the entire day at the beach. Haley remembered Lucas complaining that she and Nathan needed to get a room considering they were kissing almost the time. While playing down by the crisp North Carolina ocean, Brooke was inconspicuously took pictures of the teenage couple. Today, it was still one of Haley's favorite pictures. It was so real, that anyone viewing the photo could see the love radiating between the couple- it wasn't even planned- but it still illustrated so much love. Nathan was giving Haley a piggyback- neither were looking at the camera- and Haley had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as her legs hugged his waist. It was obvious that she was in the middle of laughing, as Nathan had a lopsided grin upon his face and his neck was slightly twisted trying to look into her wide brown eyes.

Haley remembered Nathan was trying to kiss her but it was hard considering she was draped over his back, and every time he tried to kiss her, she would playfully turn her face away from him- so he tickled her, causing her to laugh wildly.

She was suddenly pulled from her flashback, as she felt a slight tug on the bottom of her pajama pants.

"Hi baby." Haley greeted her five year old daughter with a sweet smile, as she sat up in order to make room for Lydia to climb on top of her lap.

"Hi Mommy." Lydia greeted with a mirrored expression as her mothers.

"What are you doing up? You know it's past your bed time, Missy." Haley lectured lightly.

Lydia looked up with her wide, innocent eyes, and shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

Haley laughed softly. She was such a sucker when it came to her daughter- just one look into her round chocolate eyes, and she became a total softy.

"Okay you can stay up for a few more minutes." Haley relented as her daughter crawled in her lap and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Lydia asked excitedly as her eyes scanned over the photos that Haley was looking at.

Haley adjusted slightly in order to get more comfortable as Lydia eagerly pointed to a few pictures. "Who's that?"

Haley laughed as she looked at the photo her daughter was pointing to. It was Brooke dressed in a Lobster costume as part of a stupid dare. "That's just aunt Brooke, being silly."

Lydia giggled girlishly, "She looks funny."

"She does, huh?" Haley chuckled softly.

"Is that you?" Lydia screeched with a loud giggle as she came across a photo of her mom when she was younger, dressed in what everyone deemed as 'the ugly-ass poncho'.

Haley groaned playfully, "Yes, that's me."

"What are you wearing?" Lydia giggled.

"Your grandmother made it for me, and don't laugh because one day it'll be yours." Haley smiled.

"No thanks!" Lydia said sticking her tongue out. "It's ugly!"

Haley simply laughed, as she turned the page to a picture of her, Brooke, and Peyton during their prom.

"Ohh! You look pretty Momma!" Lydia exclaimed as she took in the sight of the pretty dresses.

Haley smiled sweetly, "Thanks sweetie."

Lydia then grabbed the photo album and brought it closer to her face, trying to examine another picture. Haley's eyes widened and gently grabbed the book out of Lydia's tiny hands. "What was that a picture of, Mommy?"

Haley's eyes widened in response, as she choked on air, trying to shield the image from her daughter's innocent eyes. She knew she should have gotten rid of the picture, or at least hid it somewhere more private... It was a picture that Brooke took of her and Nathan engaged in a steamy make out- clearly they had no idea Brooke was snapping photos. Nathan was shirtless, and if Haley remembered correctly, she was about to become shirtless as well, until she found out Brooke was watching them, and she freaked out. There was no way she was subjecting her child to a photo like that.

"Why can't I see?" Lydia pouted.

"It wasn't anything that you want to see, Lyd. I promise." Haley explained, and luckily Lydia just shrugged and continued to look at other pictures.

"I like this picture." Lydia said simply as she ran her tiny hand over an image of Haley and all of her friends on the day of graduation.

Haley smiled at the memory, "Me too. That was a good day."

"Who's this?" Lydia asked as she pointed to another picture of high school Nathan kissing Haley on the cheek at the bench he first told her he loved her at. Haley remembered taking out her cell phone and taking a picture, claiming she wanted a picture of the happiest day of her life. Nathan happily obliged and decided to kiss her square on the cheek as she smiled widely.

Haley's heart burst with love as her eyes fell upon the picture. If she smiled any wider her cheeks would burst.

"That... is the love of my life." Haley said blissfully.

"What about Daddy?" Lydia exclaimed with wide eyes.

Haley chuckled softly as she looked up at the living room entrance where her husband was slowly making his way over to them.

"Don't worry Lyd, I love your Daddy just the same." She whispered with a slight giggle.

"But...Who was the first boy you ever loved? Do you have a picture of him? I wanna see!" Lydia asked gleefully.

"Well.." Haley began, "I have a lot of pictures of him, but I don't think I need to show you any, because you already know what he looks like."

"I do?" Lydia asked with a scrunched nose.

Haley smiled as she looked across the room and pointed at Nathan, "My first, and only love, is standing right there, silly."

"So that's Daddy kissing you on the cheek?" Lydia confirmed.

Haley nodded eagerly, "Yep. Your Daddy was the first and only man I ever loved."

"And your mom, was the first and only woman I have ever loved." Nathan added as he joined the conversation with a grin stretched across his face.

Lydia glanced between her parents and smiled widely as they looked between each other with adoring eyes. "I love you Mommy and Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Nathan sat down next to his wife, and pressed a short kiss on her temple, then placed a kiss on his daughters cheek. "I love you too, Princess."

"I hope that I can love somebody like Daddy loves you Momma!" Lydia said with a cheeky smile.

Haley blinked quickly in order to quell the tears forming in her eyes. She placed her hands over her heart and smiled, "I hope so too Lydia. You should never settle for anything less than what your father and I have. We've been through a lot, but through it all, we have always loved each other."

Nathan smiled over at his wife, and interlocked his fingers with hers, "That's right Lydia. Love is the strongest power on the earth, and the love I have towards your mother grows bigger and bigger each day. If I know one thing, it's that I will never, ever stop loving her... or you, or Jamie for that matter."

"I can't wait to fall in love!" Lydia squealed.

Haley giggled and smiled at Nathan, "Uh oh, you've created a monster."

"No monster!" Lydia cried.

Nathan chuckled and scooped Lydia in his arms as he gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "No monsters. But, you're not allowed to fall in love until you're forty, okay?"

"Nathan!" Haley admonished.

"What? It's true, she's my baby girl, and I don't want any stupid boys hurting her." Nathan said protectively.

Haley smiled knowingly, "If I remember correctly, you were once that stupid boy throwing rocks at my window, babe. That wasn't that long ago."

Nathan smirked, "Yeah well that's different."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, whatever you say."

Nathan laughed and stood up with Lydia in his arms, "C'mon Lyd, it's time for you to go back to bed."

"Aww! But I don't wanna!" Lydia pouted.

"If you go to sleep, you can dream about your Prince Charming." Nathan grinned down at his daughter whose eyes were drooping slightly.

"You're my Prince Charming, Daddy." She mumbled.

Haley's heart melted at the sight. Nathan and Lydia were always so precious together. She loved seeing him with their children. He was such an amazing father.

Nathan smiled happily as he carried Lydia up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. Haley waited patiently for him in their own bedroom across the hall. She could faintly hear the whispers of Nathan telling Lydia a bedtime story of the 'bad boy' Prince who fell for the 'good girl' Princess- throwing rocks at windows, and kissing in the rain, included. She smiled happily at the images her own mind was conjuring. She and Nathan's romance was with out a doubt her favorite fairy tale, and she loved sharing the details with Lydia who now seemed to take a keen interest in the subject of love and 'Naley'.

Haley laughed to herself at the thought.

"Hey beautiful, what are you laughing at?" Nathan asked softly as he walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Haley lay in the middle of their bed, wearing a giant smile on her face. "Nothing, I'm just happy. You make me happy, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled boisterously as he threw his t-shirt over his head and climbed next to his wife. "Good, then I'm doing my job right. Just making you smile is the highlight of my day. I love you baby."

Haley nuzzled her nose into Nathan's neck and placed a gentle kiss there. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned with a sly grin.

Haley giggled, "Mhmm" as she then crawled on top of him and kissed his lips feverishly.

Nathan reluctantly pulled away and grinned, "Hey, you still have that picture of us making out?"

Haley flushed a crimson red, "Yeah, and your daughter almost found it tonight!"

"Remind me to add it to my special Haley James Scott collection." Nathan smirked.

Haley blushed slightly, and rolled over to retrieve her phone off of the night stand. She then cuddled closer into Nathan and enveloped his lips in a short, yet extremely passionate kiss, and snapped a quick photo.

"I'm adding this to my collection." She said with an adoring smile.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**xox**


End file.
